Tempo over Yonder
by Melodiangrl
Summary: When Wander and Sylvia explore Melodia, it's up to them and Tempo to save the day!
1. Going to Melodia

Hi I'm Tina Lou here, other than my LaneyxCorey or LaneyxTempo story I have another one right here. Crossing Wander Over Yonder and Harmoknight, a new story is born. Sorry on my other story you can't review.  
One day Wander and Sylvia were exploring space, both of them were riding along until they saw a planet. "What planet is that?" Wander asked. Sylvia looked at him and said, "I don't know, but it looks like a girly planet to me." What they didn't know that planet was Melodia, a world of melody and music. Wander looked at the planet, "Come on, let's go explore it!"  
Meanwhile, Tempo and Tappy (mostly Tempo) practicing comeback in case Gargan ever came back. "Yo Tempo, it's been boring lately ever since we've defeated Gargan. I don't know what to do now." Tappy said. Tempo looked at him, "Says you me, Lyra, Tyko and Cymbi did all the work. While you sat on your lazy butt holding signs!" Tappy just looked at Tempo and rolled his eyes, until they heard the sound of a banjo. "What the heck is that sound?" Tappy said. Tempo looked at him and shrugged, "I don't know, don't look at me for the answers!" Then they saw a clear bubble in the sky with two figures in it. With in seconds the bubble soon came closer to the ground, both Tempo and Tappy were amused. Then the bubble came closer, closer and then popped. Both of the Melodians gasped when seeing the two figures, "No way man!" Tappy said. Wander looked at them and smiled, "Well I'm Wander and this is my friend Sylvia. We came to explore your planet." Wander held out his hand for one of them to shake it, Tempo took his hand out and shook it. "I'm Tempo and this is my sidekick Tappy, nice to meet you." Tappy scowled when Tempo said 'sidekick'. Both Tempo and Wander soon started chatting, while Tappy and Sylvia just watched them talk. Tempo told the adventure on how he defeated Gargan, while Wander told him his adventures exploring space.  
All of a sudden there was a big noise, everyone soon covered their ears. Then two ships came, one was shaped like a skull while the other one looked like a rock. Everyone gasped at the ships, two figures got out. Gargan and Lord Hater.


	2. Traveling to the castle

**Sorry for the formatting on the other chapter but here is chapter 2**

**Wander: Tina Lou does not own my show or Tempo's game**

**Tempo: Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

"Holy royal notes!" Tappy yelled out when they both got off, Tempo quickly got into thought _What should me and Tappy do? What about Wander and Sylvia? What is a Melodian to do?_ "Tempo," Wander said while waving his hand in his face, "Tempo? Hello? Tempo? TEMPO!" Soon Tempo snapped out of his thoughts, "What did I miss?" Tappy looked at Tempo, "Both Lord hater and Gargan kidnapped Princess Ariana!" Tempo laughed, "Your kidding right?" Sylvia looked at him, "I'm afraid the rabbit is right. Your planets ruler is gone." Tempo's eyes widened, "Holy royal notes!" then he started to run around in circles, "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Tappy stuck his leg out and tripped Tempo, "Calm down man, let's go get Lyra. She'll know what to do." Tempo looked at Tappy, "You go, we have guests here!" Tappy rolled his eyes then left. "So...what do we do now?" Wander asked. Tempo looked at the direction that Tappy took off to, "We wait, for now."

**Later...**

Wander, Tempo and Sylvia were sitting down playing Go Fish, until Tappy came panting and sweating, "Temp, Lyra and Tyko can't come." Tempo's mouth dropped, "Then we don't have a team! Now what are we going to do?" Tappy looked at him and smirked, "What about Wander and Sylvia? They might be able to help us." Both Wander and Sylvia exchanged glances, "You want us to join your team?" Sylvia asked, "Sure I'm okay with fighting, but Wander I'm not so sure." Tappy sat and thought, "Maybe Wander could just be an assistant to you, like how me and Tempo are." Sylvia was in deep thought, "Come on Sylvia, their princess was kidnapped and their friends can't help, so maybe we can!" Wander said with glee. Tappy looked at her _Please, Tempo needs a team. _He begged with his thoughts, "Fine, let's go save your princess." Sylvia said finally giving in. Everyone smiled, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Wander said. Tempo nodded in agreement, "Time is wasting, let's move!"

**About 2 hours later...**

"How about we sing a song to lighten the mood?" Wander suggested. Tempo looked at him, "Um... I guess." Wander smiled and pulled out his banjo, until a phone rang. "Uh... I'll get it." Tappy said. Wander simply continued by strumming his banjo.

**Wake Me Up: Avicii**

_Feeling my way through the darkness/Guided by a beating heart/I can't tell where the journey will end/But I know where to start/You tell me I'm to young to understand/You say I'm caught up in a dream/Life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes/Well that's fine by me_

_So wake me up when it's all over/When I'm wiser and I'm older/All this time I was finding myself and I didn't know I was lost/So wake me up when it's all over/when I'm wiser and I'm older/All this time I was finding myself and I didn't know I was lost_

Wander played the instrumental part on his banjo, "Come on Tempo, sing along." Tempo nodded and joined in the next verse.

_I tried carrying the weight of the world/But I only have two hands/Hope I get a chance to travel the world/But I don't have any plans/Wish that I can stay forever this young/Not afraid to close my eyes/Life's a game made for everyone/And love is a prize_

_So wake me up when it's all over/When I'm wiser and I'm older/All this time I was finding myself and I didn't know that I was lost/So wake me up when it's all over/When I'm wiser and I'm older/All this time I was finding myself and I didn't know I was lost_

Wander got off Sylvia and joined Tempo in a dramatic pose for the last part of the song/verse

_I didn't know I was lost/I didn't know I was lost/I didn't know I was lost/I didn't know I didn't know I didn't know_

Then at the last instrumental part both of them started to dance, well Wander tried to dance while playing the banjo. Both of them were laughing and having fun, this song really lighten the mood. Tappy and Sylvia smiled, they didn't dance, but smiled. "That was really fun, that really lightened the mood!" Tempo said while laughing. Wander looked at Tempo and smiled, "Your welcome Tempo!" Both of them were full of glee, smiling as they traveled more and more. "Oh yeah Wander," Sylvia said, "Why did you choose that song?" Wander looked at Sylvia, "Because, the author of this fanfic wanted us to sing it!" _What's a Fanfic? _Tempo thought. "We're almost to Princess Ariana's castle," Tappy said, "Maybe we can look for clues of where they went!"

**A few minuets later...**

The group of four arrived at the castle. "Let's investigate!" Tappy said. They looked around, so far they had found nothing. "Um...you guys might want to look at this." Sylvia said. Everyone looked and saw a to-do list. The list said something that shocked everyone.

_1. Kill Ariana_

_2. Destroy Tempo and Wander_

_Note by: Gargan and Lord Hater_

Everyone gasped.


	3. Trying to find the villians

** Now that I've finished HarmoKnight I'll be more accurate with the story!**

* * *

Everyone looked at the note. Tappy and Sylvia exchanged glances and looked at Tempo and Wander, "This can't be happening! We have to go rescue Ariana ASAP!" Tempo's eyes widened, "Wander do you know what this means?" Wander looked at him and smiled, "I don't know about you but probably go get ice cream?" Tempo looked at him and sighed, "No, Hater and Gargan want to kill us!" Wander stood there and thought, **(Jepordy thinking song in the background) **looking both at Tempo and the note. Until he knew what was happening, "Hater betrade me and is going to kill us!" Tempo nodded as to say 'Now you got it' and looked at Tappy and Sylvia, "Where do you think they went?" Tappy looked at Tempo, "According to the hole in the ceiling, they should be in the lava world or on another planet." Tempo looked and saw the hole in the ceiling, "I think we should split in teams." Tappy nodded, "Me and Sylvia will be stargazing to see if the ships are there. You and Wander will check the lava place." Wander looked at them and smiled, "What are we waiting for? Let's go Tempo!"

**A few minuets later...**

Wander and Tempo finally got to the beach. "Okay Wander let's go!" Unfourtunatly, they got stopped in their path. A weird looking octopus lady stood right in front of them, "Why hello cuties! Would you like to dance?" Tempo looked at the octopus lady, "Octarina we have no time to dance! Princess Ariana is in grave danger!" Octarina looked at both of them, "Are you sure this handsome man doesn't want to dance?" Wander looked at the lady with a confused looked, "Are you talking to me?" Octarina looked at Wander with pleading eyes, "Why yes I'm talking to you cutie," then she looked at Tempo, "Please? Just one dance? You and your charming friend would be unique dancers on the dance floor!" Tempo got in deep thought while Wander looked at the ground and blushed. _Why should we dance? Yet last time I said no she forced ME to dance! What would happen if she forces Wander to dance? _Octarina was gone, but so was Wander. _Oh no! Here we go!_

**Meanwhile...**

Tappy and Sylvia were looking through a telescope observing the planets. "Hmmmm... see anything?" Tappy asked. "Nope, but I'll keep looking." Sylvia responding. They kept looking until they heard panting, "Tempo! Wander! Where were you?!" Tappy said. Tempo and Wander tried to catch their breath. "We were on time until Wander decided to dance with Octarina." Tappy helped them get on the platform that he was standing on. "Um... I think I found something." Sylvia said. Everyone soon got close through the telescope, through it they saw the ships in space. "We need a rocket to get there." Tappy said. "I think we can use a bubble to get us there." Wander said. Wander soon blew a bubble and all of them got in, "Now just walk," Wander said, "With four pairs of feet, we should be there."

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	4. Sorry!

**Sorry.. note: Tempo and Wander did not find the ship in the lava world! Thank you!**


End file.
